


Consecrated

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Other, Xenophilia, religious prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: One of a Summoner's greatest honors is to give their very body to the Aeons.
Relationships: Yuna/Aeons
Kudos: 5
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Consecrated

The bond between Summoner and Aeon is not complete until it is consummated physically. Yuna has known this from the beginning, and she has looked forward to this most sacred of rituals.

She kneels reverently before Valefor, as if in a supernatural trance. Her tongue worshipping at Valefor's cloaca is her most intimate prayer to date. And when Valefor climbs on top of her, her cloaca grinding against Yuna's cunt, Yuna experiences some kind of communion with the divine.

She feels no shame. A true Summoner, she has been taught, is wanton in their desire to join with their Aeons. To be a High Summoner is to be a celestial slut.

It is with Ifrit that she truly internalizes this lesson. For all her duties, she is still a red-blooded young woman, and his bestial form, his strong arms and thick cock, arouses rather than repels her. As she rides him, the heat of his body amplifies the burning lust in her into a state of transcendent ecstasy that culminates in their simultaneous orgasms.

To be a great Summoner is to give herself over to each Aeon's needs.

Ixion demands submission; the beast mounts her from behind and fucks her thunderously, his gigantic horse-cock stretching Yuna to her very limits. His eventual climax overpowers her, flooding her cunt with so much seed that she is still dripping it hours later. But Shiva requires domination; out of the chilly air, Shiva's hands conjure an icy phallus that attaches itself to Yuna's waist, and Yuna is obligated to ravage, to pin down Shiva's lithe form and fuck her holes in a sexual frenzy.

Yuna comes to regard her body as a blessing, her cunt the tool by which she might best come to know the supraliminal.

She expects the mighty Bahamut to overwhelm her like Ixion and is surprised when he desires far more intimacy. The dragon's feathery wings form an embrace around her as she slowly undresses for him. He may be a dragon and she human, but he knows beauty when he sees it; she watches his scaly phallus continuously stiffen as she removes her blouse, skirt, bra, panties. When he finally enters her, they make gentle love, hands caressing one another, and she is surprised to find herself as enamored with his reptilian scales as he is with her human breasts.

These rituals, she thus comes to understand, are to benefit not only her as Summoner, but the Aeon she prostitutes herself to.

Anima was born in darkness, a mother's rage and despair. She intimidates Yuna at first, but Yuna realizes that, more than anyone, Anima needs a reassuring kiss, a firm but gentle finger probing her cunt. Anima's job, in turn, is teach Yuna to appreciate _darkness_ ; her chains bind Yuna, her claws spank Yuna's ass until it is raw and red, and Yuna learns to embrace the inevitability of pain.

If the ultimate destiny of a Summoner is to sacrifice , so too should her body become Spira's communal property.

With Yojimbo, she shares herself, getting down on all fours to suck him off while Daigoro knots her, making her simultaneously actor and acted upon, subject and object. And then the Magus Sisters pass her around like a party favor, three pairs of hands ripping off her clothes and groping her. She soon joins in their giggles and laughter, delighting in their sexual shenanigans.

Yuna hears of distant lands where such lurid behavior is not lauded, perhaps even discouraged. But, in Spira, there is no greater honor or duty than to be the Aeons' whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "100 words of religious prostitution"


End file.
